Pretty In Green
by Jason Quill
Summary: Turns out, Mina has a boyfriend. A boyfriend who is big, strong, and shy as hell. That boyfriend is Midoriya Izuku, Support Department student and Quirkless nerd. But there's more than meets the eye for this third-year student. University!UA (Just Something to write whenever I feel the inspiration. Don't expect too many updates love.)


"GET BACK HERE YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A LIGHT SOCKET!"

A small sigh left Momo's lips as she heard the ever-familiar sound of Bakugo's voice filling the dorm, stepping into the dorm living area just in time to see the spiky-haired boy leap over the couch, leaving behind a smoking handprint while chasing after a laughing Kaminari who had something clutched to his chest.

"Please keep your voices down, it's too...early...nevermind." She sighed, knowing her voice would go unheard. She simply walked into the kitchen, her eyes meeting Kirishima's own, much more tired pair as the sharp-toothed hero in training held the cup of coffee in his hand with hardened hands. "Is there still a pot?" She asked softly, her own voice sounding loud in her ears,

"Uh...yeah, but there's no creamer…" He mumbled, lifting a hand up to run it through his long hair, and then yelped as the sharp ridges of his still hardened hand tore out a few strands of dyed locks. She just shook her head while walking over to the coffee pot, holding a hand over the counter and using her Quirk to make a simple ceramic coffee cup so she didn't have to go looking for a CLEAN cup.

"Is anyone else up?" She asked while pouring the rest of the pot into her cup, nose twitching as she smelled the life nectar in her hands.

"...uh...honestly almost everyone. They just went to get some training in. Guess it helps them wake up faster." Kirishima mumbled, lifting his cup to his lips and taking a sip, and Momo raised an eyebrow.

"...isn't that still hot?"

After smacking his lips, he looked her dead in the eyes while speaking with a small lisp. "Extremely. But I'm too tired to feel the burn."

She opened her mouth to point out he would feel the burn once his actions caught up with his brain, but was interrupted by the faint sound of a loud explosion going off nearby. She and Kirishima glanced at one another, already knowing who had caused that particular amount of property damage. And then a pleased looking Bakugo walked into the kitchen with a bag of some sort of spicy chips, and seconds later a smiling Kaminari walked in, electric blonde hair blown back and smoke rising from the tips.

"That whole ordeal was over...chips?" She asked slowly, unimpressed eyes staring at the still smiling electric Quirk user, then over to the pale blond boy who was popping a chip into his mouth.

"No, Ponytail, it was over MY chips." Bakugo answered simply. Momo shook her head while lifting her coffee to her lips to gently blow on it, wanting nothing more than to feel some form of alive.

"Thank god it's the weekend, I don't think I could take any more training…" Kirishima mumbled, lisp still present while Bakugo walked over to snatch the coffee from his hand, taking a large drink before placing the cup right back into his hand, all while the boy didn't even react.

"Yeah, Aizawa is really working us hard." Kaminari groaned while grabbing an energy drink from the fridge. "I didn't think I would ever be able to feel my arms again."

"Tsk, pussies," Bakugo said snidely, though Momo didn't react as she took a sip of her coffee, sighing as she felt the warm liquid run down her throat and wake her sluggish mind up.

"Mornin." Another voice spoke up, this one sounding like the very idea of feeling alive was a hell sentence. Turning around, she found a familiar mess of wild pink curls and soft pink skin walking into the kitchen.

"Ah, good mor-..."

She stopped her greeting, however, when she took notice of the clothes Mina Ashido was wearing, which consisted of a pair of running shorts, and an oversized shirt that clearly was not her's, white in color with the kanji for 'T-Shirt' printed on the front. The tall girl tried to think of anyone in their class who she had seen wear such a shirt while Ashido walked past, letting out a yawn into her hand and going for an energy drink.

Though when she turned around, she found all eyes (save for Bakugo) were now on her. Her sluggish mind took a moment to realize this, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?" She asked before taking a drink of her monster.

"...who's shirt is that?" Kaminari was the first to ask, any hint of being dazed or tired now gone like the wind in favor of curiosity. Ashido frowned for a moment, then her pink cheeks seemed to turn a burning red and any form of tiredness seemed to just vanish into thin air as she saw she was indeed wearing a shirt that did not belong to her.

"...uuuuuuuuuuuuh…" After a full minute of not answering, she suddenly shot past all of them on a trail of acid, already at the stairwell before Momo had a chance to reprimand her for indoor quirk use. Kaminari was the first to react, running right after the pink speed demon and Momo found herself following after, not wanting another incident to occur.

She and Kaminari were soon standing in front of Mina's locked dorm room, the trail of acid leading them right to it. The electric quirk user knocked on the door, eyes wide and a mischievous grin on his lips as he called out, "Mina! Open up!"

"No! Go away!" She yelled back, the sound of rustling able to be heard, and Momo swore she heard more than one body inside moving around, the faintest sound of whispering making her eyes wide and cheeks heat up. Kaminari clearly heard it as well, his smirk only getting wider as he tried to open the door, jiggling the doorknob.

"Come oooon! We can hear someone else in there!" The sounds coming from inside suddenly went quiet for a couple of seconds. And then a pair of much heavier footsteps could be heard walking towards the door, which suddenly opened.

And standing in the doorway was a man as tall as her. His hair was a wild mess of green curls with black roots, long locks going all the way to his broad shoulders. He had no shirt on, so both Momo and Kaminari found themselves staring at a very muscled man, with a large chest that looked as solid as a wall and a nice set of abs that would give Kirishima a run for his money. What really caught her eyes were the faint scars on his skin, some most likely from childhood, but a couple looked to be recent burns.

A pair of soft emerald eyes stared at Momo, freckles under them and despite how built he was, he had a gentle, almost shy smile on his face and when he spoke, a voice as gentle as feathers speaking up.

"Uh...hi there. Could...you please not be so loud?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head. Momo, after tearing her gaze away from the tall man, glanced over at Kaminari and found the shorter male was staring just as much, jaw hanging open at the mysterious man in their dorms.

He glanced between the two, the nervousness dancing in those emerald eyes seeming to increase. "...w-well...um...thanks..." He mumbled, and gently closed the door. The two continued to stare at the door, Momo unable to get shining greens and powerful muscles out of her mind while Kaminari...was he drooling!?

"Oh. My. God. This is so embarrassing!" Mina whined, sitting on her bed with her face buried into her hands. She had completely forgotten to take off her boyfriend's shirt before going downstairs to get something to drink, too tired to think of anything else. And now two people knew about him!

It wasn't like she was embarrassed by him, he was a sweetheart who could do no wrong. But she had enjoyed the knowledge that no one knew about the literal eleven out of ten she had been able to bag, and the idea about being bugged about him by her friends was not something she was looking forward to.

The feeling of her bed shifting drew her out of her pity party, and a strong arm wrapping around her shoulder made her sigh while leaning into his side, head resting on his shoulder and hands resting in her lap. "Sorry about that Midori..." She mumbled, knowing how antisocial Midoriya was. He just gave a small chuckle while squeezing her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"I-It's fine Mina, I share classes with Mei, remember? I-I'm used to worse." A little laugh left Mina's soft lips while turning her head, chin resting on Midoriya's shoulder, black and golden eyes gleaming in the light of the room while she stared up into those shimmering green gems.

"Still…" She mumbled, shrugging her shoulders. She just felt like she should apologize, and wondered if that was how Midoriya felt all the time. The thought pulled a smile onto her lips, which just made the greenette smile all the wider and, after a second of hesitation, leaned over to give her a small kiss. Seeing as she was the one who usually had to initiate any form of physical affection, that small kiss was enough to make her pink cheeks turn a deep lilac.

"Aww, Midori!" She squealed, pushing against his side and throwing her arms around his neck in a tight hug. He jumped a bit at her sudden move but quickly smiled back while turning a bit so he could hug her with both his arms, face buried in wild pink hair while one of her flexible horns prodded his cheek. "Your the best, ya know that?" She mumbled into his bare skin, eyes closed so she could just enjoy the closeness.

"I-I think you're the best too, Mina." He said, and she couldn't help but chuckle and take a couple of seconds to pull away, her smile wide as she stared up at him.

"Come on, how about we go out and get some breakfast?" She suggested, snickering at the way he perked up at the mention of food.

Best way to control the big lug; Food.


End file.
